Trust
by Blue Yume
Summary: A forced marriage may not change what one feels for another, but a child will. DMxHP, SLASHMPREG


AN: I some how found this . . . this is for those who wanted to read it the first time, but weren't able. This will not be up forever and will be taken down from this Pen Name at the end of this month.

Also this will have two sequals, but those won't show up for a while.

Information on my new Pen Name is in my Profile.

**Trust**

I had no way of knowing if I would be happy with this pathetic marriage arrangement. I felt lost and confused. No one seemed to have the time to explain what was happening to my life. I just wanted to know one thing. Did I have to sleep with him?

Well I got my answer the day of the wedding. Hermione blushed and apologized for their forgetfulness in keeping me updated on the negotiations. It seemed that all marriage contracts required that the happy' couple express their love' every week. I will admit that my reaction was not pleasing to my groom'. I fainted at the pulpit.

I was told later that it took a difficult ten minutes to revive me to continue the ceremony. I feel no anger at my husband for this situation. Has he was also being forced into this mess by the people who had control over our young lives. It was this moment that I hated being a minor the most.

The after wedding reception was boring with underlining tension. The food appeared to be delicious and well prepared, but I had no stomach to consume any of it. Wine was the only thing that seemed to be going into my and my husband's stomach. By the end of the night I was pleasantly drunk.

I will not say that my wedding night was romantic, but will say that it was pleasing. Very pleasing. If I liked my husband at all I would have wanted to do it more than once a week But we all know that I can't stand him let alone sleep with him.

My life has never been wonderful, yes I will admit that I've had moments were I have been truly happy. But my happiness has never lasted long.

It has been almost a year now since we have been wed. His family is going to throw a anniversary parry for us tomorrow night. I am not very excited on playing nice with his father's friends. As it stands I find no real reason not to attend, but as it is my duty as his wife' I must go.

Tonight is our weekly night of tumbling in the sheets. If I had a choice then I would tell him no, for I have not been feeling good, as of late. But neither of us have any choice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry didn't know what he hated most about his dear' husband. Was it his sharp tongue that never seemed to stop cutting into those around him, or was it the way he treated their time in bed together? What ever it was, Harry hated it with a passion.

Wide shoulders and long back stretched under pale smooth skin as long thick fingers ran themselves through white silky hair. A husky deep voice vibrated through Harry's body when Draco spoke to him for the first time that night, "Is something wrong with you?"

Harry looked over from his cross legged position across the bed, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Draco's eyes bore into him with a burning gaze, "Well it is just that you have not been performing up to pare lately. I figured that something was wrong with your health."

Anger stirred through him at those proper' words. Glaring at the man across the bed he spoke with a slight growl to his voice, "Well it did not seem that my performance has changed much, as you seemed to have been enjoying yourself just a moment ago."

The blond man's bored gaze turned angry, "God Harry I never said it was bad! I just said you didn't have as much energy as you usually have."

"No, you said that I wasn't performing up to pare, meaning I'm not pleasing you enough in bed!" Harry was yelling now.

Draco too a deep breath, if he didn't calm down then they would only argue more until he stormed out and next week would be even worse then tonight. "Look, I'm just worried."

Harry looked at him through narrowed eyes before giving a shrug and turning away. They were finished, it was time to go to sleep.

Draco sighed looking at the olive toned back facing toward him, Harry drove him crazy. If he knew that killing him would get him in Azcaban, then Draco would have gotten rid of Harry before the wedding  
day.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

The party was going by way too slow for Harry. He had been feeling nauseous and woozy all day, and it was only getting worse. With the over heating crowd and dancing he had done, he didn't think he would make it till the end of the celebrating.

A heavy masculine hand rested itself against his slim and weary shoulder, making him jump in surprise from his far off thoughts. Draco's voice whispered in his ear soft with worry, "God, what a long night. I can not wait to leave this drab party and get some sleep."

Continuing to watch the dancing Harry answered with his own whisper, "Well it's not going to happen until well after three."

Draco moved to stand beside him, "Then we should just go to bed."

Harry looked over at Draco a little surprised at his careless words, "What? And get yelled at for leaving our guests?"

Draco looked at him with a stoic face, "Look Harry we are adults and plus we are married; against our will I might add, my parents have no say in anything we do. If I want to head of to bed early I will, not wasting time at a party neither of us wanted. They will just have to deal with it. I'm no longer a child to be forced to their society gatherings."

Harry looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the Malfoy seniors, "Be as that may, we have to live with them. Though I think that a dance should pacify them. What do you say?"

Draco gave him a small grin while grabbing his hand and leading him off to the dance floor, "I say lets give it a shot. One dance then off to bed. I'll give our excuses to father and mother."

Being pulled into the other's embrace for a simple waltz Harry let his spinning head lean on Draco's wide steady shoulders. Whispering softly to him, "You are always making it so hard to hate you."

Leading the weary man along, Draco sighed softly into Harry's hair making it jump in the breeze of his breath, "What did you say Harry? You are talking to quite."

Harry tried to answer but at the moment everything stopped to a very slow motion and was starting to faded out. It seemed he was going to faint. Funny, that this was the most exciting thing to happen in a long time.  
- - - - - - - - - -

When Harry came to, it was to utter chaos. He heard Draco and his father yelling at each other, and the med-witch. Mrs. Malfoy was complaining about her ruined party as houseelves scurried to help the med-witch. Harry was almost afraid to show that he was awake, but he wouldn't be a Griffindor if he was.

"What is going on?" he asked still weak. Everything seemed to stop and stand still. Draco looked at him with an annoyed face, Harry could only guess why.

His husband stepped to his side before taking Harry's hand in his, Draco with a bored air around him asked, "How are you feeling?"

Confused about his earlier fainting spell, all Harry could ask was, "What?"

The plump medi-witch walked to the other side of his bed, "Now, now. There is no need to be angry with an expecting mother." She ignored Harry's shocked wide eyed look and continued fixing the pillows and sheets.

Harry looked to Draco with a pale face and wide green eyes, "What does she mean by expecting," he gulp dryly, "mother?"

Grey eyes bore into his before Draco rolled his eyes exasperation clearly showing on his face, "What she means, is that you are pregnant. We are going to have a baby."

"Oh." Was all Harry could respond with as he was going into shock. He was beginning to feel faint again just from thinking about it. Him pregnant, with Draco Malfoy's child. After he finally realized the implications of his condition he started to sob hysterical. Now he defiantly belonged to Draco.

Lucius growled, "Dear god do shut up. There is no need to cry like a whining child. You are an adult, act like one."

Harry could only sniffle, he just wasn't in the mood to argue with his father-in-law over proper behavior. Looking to Draco and seeing the frown on his face he knew that Draco wasn't happy with the news of Harry's unexpected and unplanned pregnancy.

"I'm sorry," Why he felt the need to apologize for something he had no control over he didn't know. It just seemed the polit thing to say.

The blond looked at him with that gaze hard gaze of his, "Nothing can be done about it now."

Harry nodded, it was true nothing could be done but the unthinkable. It was either he gave birth or killed the baby, he didn't even want to think about the second option even if the first wasn't any better.

Narcissa spoke up with boredom dripping from her voice, "If we are all done with the dramatics I would like to head up to bed, as I think Harry should as well. After all an expecting mother needs all the rest he can get."

The two blond men nodded their heads in agreement. Lucius told his son to take care of his husband before he left himself to sleep of the nights excitement.

Draco escorted Harry to his room before heading off to his own with only a kiss and goodnight to comfort to his distressed husband.

Harry didn't get much sleep that night or for the rest of that week. Draco and Lucius were always busy with their work and Narcissa was caught up with her society groups and gossip, that Harry felt more alone then ever.

It was during Ron and Hermione's weekend visit that he broke down in the middle of Hermione's tetrad of her efforts on S.P.E.W, the stress of last week finally catching up with him. Ron quickly went to work on comforting him well Hermione started one of her unwelcome speeches on the need of a stress free pregnancy and that it was all' Harry's fault for getting himself worked up for nothing. It was then that for the first time in a long while that Ron Weasley told his wife out right to shut up. The shocked look on her face brought a shaky smile on Harry's face the first in over a week.

Hermione did not speak the rest of the visit, she was angry and embarrassed of her earlier behavior and Ron's harsh words. Ron talked to Harry about his latest invention, a spell helping a wizard to temporarily work wandless magic. So far it only lasted three minutes, but soon with more touch ups an average wizard could do magic without his wand for a maximum of five hours. Hermione snorted but both young men knew she was proud of her husband's work.

They stayed for dinner, even though the other Malfoys would be present. The dinner was only slightly stressful. Draco talked with Hermione about her latest book on Werewolves that had been published a month ago.

Narcissa stayed quite only breacking her silence to ask her family' on if they had a good day. Lucius tempted Ron into a conversation about his spell work. Harry followed Narcissa's lead and kept quite for most of the dinner only making a few comments.

Before they left Ron gave him a hug and a pat on the back and told him if he need someone to talk too that all he had to do was either fire call or owl and Ron would be there for a chat. Hermione ignored Harry, and shook Draco and Lucius's hand thanking them for the wonderful dinner. Ron sighed and shuck his head, he'd have a talk with his wife when they got home, the way she treated Harry today was rude and unthoughtful.

"Don't worry, Mate. She's upset that she was put in her place for once," Ron said to Harry after seeing the hurt look on his best friends face, "She'll fire call you tomorrow crying her eyes begging for your forgiveness." Donning is winter coat to ward of the December winter wind, he gave the Malfoys a brief nod with a thanks for the dinner and walked out with his wife to appriorate back to their flat in london.

Draco took Harry's arm leading him from the entrance hall and to the blue parlor. Guiding Harry to a plushed blue love seat, he sat down beside him and cleared his throat while striating his black dress robes.

"We need to talk about how we want to handle the pregnancy and the birth. You have read the books the widwife gave correct?"

Harry nodded, "Umm natural seems the safest, but I do want some painkillers."

Draco snorted, "Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you about our weekly meeting, I want it to continue even though you are pregnant. It is my right as your husband to ask, as I can not have intercourse with anyone else because of the contract."

Harry sighed in relief, "I'm glad, I'm nineteen year old male. I'm going to want to have sex. I was going to ask that we continue also." He blushed in embarrassment at his confection.

Draco looked at him a little surprise before nodding, "Good then it is agreed, I'll see you tomorrow night then. I know it is usually tonight, but I have to leave for a late night meeting and I won't be back until later in the morning."

Harry nodded, knowing what the meeting was about and with who. The Order and a meeting tonight, most likely to discuss how Harry's pregnancy would best serve them. Something Harry hated with a passion.

Draco stood up from the semi-comfortable love seat, Harry grabbed his hand as he pasted to leave. Looking down into Harry's imploring face, he silently asked what he wanted with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, don't let them use our child for their war, please I beg you. They can use us both for their selfish purposes but not my baby, never my baby." Tears were forming in his green eyes, the thought of the child growing inside him having even half the life he had lived made him want to weep.

Draco for the life of him did not know what to say to his spouse, he agreed that his child would not have any part of the bloody war they had been innocently born into. But to control that meddling fool Dumbledor was another matter. He would convince the other members that Harry Potter's unborn child was created to save them, just like Harry Potter had been. Harry seemed to know this and was begging his only hope to save their child.

"I will do everything in my power to keep our child safe. Dumbledor will not have anything to do with the baby." He said his voice deep with the suppressed emotion he was going through. He had to talk to his father about this. His father would find away to keep the child safe from the ones that would want to use him.

Harry smiled sadly up toward him, tears slipping over flushed cheeks, "Thank you, thank you," his hand let go of Draco's wrist to allow both of his arms to circle around Draco's slim waist. Harry pressed his teary face into Draco's stomach and started to sob quietly, the past week combined with his worry over his baby's future and hormones finally becoming too much for him.

Draco was a little surprised but he could understand why Harry was crying and taking comfort from him. In this moment they could only trust each other.


End file.
